Sozinho Novamente
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Fanfic Yaoilemon.


Por Leona-EBM

**Sozinho Novamente** "É uma lei da vida humana, tão certa como a da gravidade: para vivermos  
plenamente, precisamos aprender a usar as coisas e a amar as pessoas...  
Nunca amar as coisa nem usar as pessoas".  
(Alexander Lowen) Os azuis escuros de Heero estavam olhando para o nada. Sua mente vazia já não tinha mais capacidade de pensar em algo que não fosse o americano, agora mesmo se encontrava sozinho no seu quarto de hotel, que ficava no centro da cidade. As noites frias e solitárias haviam se tornado rotina na vida do piloto japonês, seu quarto escuro e mal cuidado mostrava o seu mau humor. Heero se encontrava sentado no chão da sua varanda só a observar o nada, seus cabelos rebeldes caiam pelos seus olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar, abraçava seus joelhos com seus braços numa vã tentativa de não se sentir tão sozinho.  
  
"Eu nunca pensei que eu mudaria minha opinião novamente Mas você me mexeu de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei Você me mexeu de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei".  
  
Sempre foi treinado para reprimir seus sentimentos os bloqueando para que no futuro não sentisse nada. Sempre achou essa técnica eficiente, sempre pensou que poderia apagar todos os sentimentos que pudessem aflorar o seu coração, mas no final das contas a vida acabou mostrando como estava errado e como não se podia controlar um sentimento. Suas lagrimas mostravam como podia sentir, mostrava que não havia escapatória para sua dor, agora via que o soldado dentro dele havia perdido aquela batalha. Heero havia se apaixonado, no começo ignorou isso e seguiu com seus planos, mas depois de um tempo percebeu que não estava conseguindo bloquear esse sentimento viu que não estava conseguindo controlá-lo, e no final se viu apaixonado pelo americano.  
  
- "Será que deveria falar com ele? O que será que ele faria?" – Sempre fazia essa pergunta para si mesmo, mas nunca agira para descobrir as suas respostas.  
  
Entretanto Heero resolveu agir, finalmente levantou-se do seu cantinho enxugando as poucas lagrimas que havia parado nos seus olhos, levantando o seu olhar visualizou a lua cheia que o observava. O brilho intenso daquele astro o fez se lembrar dos calorosos violetas de Duo Maxweell, e mais uma vez sentiu uma pontada no peito por medo de uma repulsa por parte do americano. Heero deixou suas costas baterem contra a parede, suas pernas fracas demais para suportar o seu peso foram dobrando lentamente fazendo as suas costas deslizarem pela parede lisa e plana. Novamente se via sem forças para dar um passo para frente. Desde quando havia se tornado tão fraco? Desde quando amava? Desde quando estava preso naquele quarto? E assim mais uma noite em claro se passou para o japonês que acabou dormindo no chão frio do quarto. Seu corpo mais magro estava adoecendo aos poucos, mas Heero não havia percebido, não pensava em mais nada a não ser o americano, sendo assim os dias se passavam cada vez mais rápido. As únicas coisas que sustentavam Heero eram suas ilusões amorosas, se divertia sozinho se imaginando com o americano. Uma semana havia se passado, Heero estava jogado na cama do seu quarto, na sua frente estava seu inseparável laptop e seus dedos se moviam com agilidade nos teclados negros. De repente sua atenção é desviada para o telefone que começou a tocar. Heero se levantou e foi até ele atendendo.  
  
- Alô? 

- Heero?

- Quatre?

- Há quanto tempo... que saudade... como você está?

- Bem.

- Sabe que dia é amanha?

- Não.

- É o aniversario do Duo!!

- Do Duo?

- Sim, estamos pensando em fazer uma festa surpresa para ele... a Hilde vai tirar ele de casa enquanto a gente entra e arruma tudo, o que você acha?

- Interessante.

- Que bom que gostou Heero... venha para L2!

- Eu estou na L2!

- Serio?? Eu não sabia! Nossa... então veja para esse endereço... rua Amai, n° 302 na avenida Sul.

- Que horas?

- Pode vir a hora que quiser!

- Ok!

- Tchau Heero!

- Tchau!  
  
Os seus azuis focalizaram sua imagem num espelho grande que tinha no meio do quarto, nela Heero pode ver como estava abatido, finalmente viu como estava mal fisicamente. Parece que a sua dor era tanta que até seu físico estava sentindo, e seus olhos antes frios agora eram tristes. Heero foi até o banheiro, despiu-se e entrou no Box. Tomou um demorado banho, cuidou de todo seu corpo em minutos, quando saiu do banho tratou de passar uma loção cremosa por todo o corpo, seus cabelos agora estava cheirosos e macios, agora sim estava apresentável. Indo até um grande armário pega uma calça jeans clara, uma regata verde, uma jaqueta jeans escura, depois coloca seus sapatos marrons e vai até uma penteadeira passar um perfume e arrumar seus fios castanhos. Duas horas depois sai do apartamento indo direto para garagem pegar sua moto, que estava coberta por uma grande capa preta, ao retirar a capa Heero revela uma linda moto preta com alguns detalhes vermelhos, era uma maquina maravilhosa de dar inveja em qualquer motoqueiro. Heero pega um pequeno capacete preto sem detalhe algum e o põe. Montando na moto o piloto wing sai rapidamente daquele hotel com seu coração acelerado. Uma hora depois estava na frente do endereço requisitado, Heero estacionou sua moto num local próprio para elas, depois a prendeu numa grossa corrente seguida e um estiloso cadeado que foi feito pelo próprio piloto wing. Na recepção do hotel Heero esperava por quatre, não podia negar que estava ansioso para ver seus amigos novamente. Estava abobado por chamá-los de amigos, mas agora que se via apaixonado não achava mais nada estranho, agora Heero sentia raiva dele mesmo, sentia raiva do ser que ele havia se tornado.  
  
- Heero!!!  
  
Heero olha para trás e vê Quatre indo à sua direção com os olhos brilhantes e alegres como sempre, fechou os olhos e sorriu por dentro, quando os abriu novamente se sentiu abraçado pelo loirinho que o agarrava com força.  
  
- Que saudades! – quatre ergue seu olhar para Heero vendo como ele estava mudado – Nossa... você ta diferente, seu cabelo está mais comprido, e você está maior... – disse pegando nas mechas do japonês vendo que estavam um pouco abaixo da orelha. - Tudo bem com você Quatre? – Heero pergunta. - Sim... está tudo ótimo, estou muito feliz... vamos subir, todos estão lá em cima esperando por você! – quatre puxa as mãos de Heero.  
  
Heero entrou num grande apartamento onde encontrou vários rostos conhecidos, viu todos os pilotos gundans, além de: Noin, Zechs, Relena, Sally, Hilde e muitos outros que haviam participado da guerra ao seu lado.  
  
- Heero Yuy! – Zechs se aproxima de Heero o cumprimentando.  
  
Heero cumprimentou todos presentes e logo tratou de encontrar algum canto para se isolar, na verdade odiava esses compromissos sociais, mas estava fazendo tudo só para ver Duo novamente, já que era um covarde que não tinha coragem de procurá-lo por conta própria. Depois de discutirem um bocado resolveram que Hilde levaria Duo para fazer compras, enquanto eles arrumariam todo o apartamento do americano.  
  
Era o dia marcado, todos estava no apartamento de Duo arrumando as coisas enquanto ele havia saído com Hilde. Tudo estava ocorrendo bem. Duo finalmente chegara das compras com Hilde, todos estavam no escuro esperando pelo americano, de longe Heero já podia ouvir a voz do americano. Quando Duo entra no apartamento todos gritam surpresa e as luzes são acessas. O americano não esperava por isso, pelo menos a sua cara de surpresa não parecia ser falsa. Depois de todos se cumprimentarem a festa começa.  
  
- Heero Yuy... sempre sozinho!  
  
Heero estava encostado na parede com os braços cruzados olhando para fora da janela, quando ouve uma voz muito familiar com ele.  
  
- Duo? – Heero sentiu que seu coração havia disparado de repente.

- Soube que você está em L2... por que não veio me visitar? – Duo ficou parado na sua frente com um grande sorriso travesso.

- Não queria te incomodar... – Heero respondeu friamente, se ficasse mais um pouco ali acabaria passando mal.

- Ahhh... não diga bobagens Heero... eu quero que você veja amanha aqui em casa me ver... tudo bem? – Duo disse erguendo um copo com vinho e bebendo na frente de Heero com os olhos fechados. Heero ficou vendo aquela cena com água na boca, seus olhos olhavam para a garganta de Duo que se mexia por causa do liquido que ele bebia. – Tudo bem Heero? – Duo pergunta abrindo os olhos.

- Tudo... – respondeu sem pensar.

- Sabia que concordaria... vou te esperar... amanha a noite! – Duo deu um passo se aproximando de Heero fazendo sua coxa encostar com e dele

– Promete? – Duo pergunta na altura do seu ouvido com uma voz bem sensual.

- Prometo! – Heero estava suando por ter Duo tão próximo.

- Lembre-se... que... você... prometeu! – Duo disse pausadamente enquanto se afastava de Heero, pois Hilde estava lhe chamando para cortar o bolo.  
  
"Mas imediatamente você mudou de posição novamente Você abusou de mim de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei Você abusou de mim de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei "".  
  
As pernas de Heero ficaram bambas novamente, sua mente lhe dizia que Duo sabia o que ele sentia. Os olhos de Heero se fecharam ao sentir uma forte tontura, mas logo se recuperou. Heero havia sido o primeiro a sair da festa depois que Duo cortou o bolo, ninguém insistiu para Heero ficar, pois sabiam do seu gênio. Mas o que todos não sabiam era que Heero Yuy de alguns anos atrás já não era o mesmo. Antes de ir embora Duo deu um forte abraço no japonês dizendo "Você prometeu". Heero foi embora com essas palavras na cabeça, montou na sua moto e foi correndo para casa, para chorar todas as lagrimas que já começavam a cair por seu rosto.  
  
As chaves da sua moto foram deixadas em cima da penteadeira, Heero se sentou na cama retirando seus sapatos sem prestar muita atenção no que fazia, estava agora se recordando das palavras do americano. Um calafrio correu por sua espinha, as lagrimas que escorriam dos seus azuis se secaram, Heero sentia um fio de esperança correr por todo seus ser, sentia um friozinho na barriga sentindo ansiedade de ver Duo novamente. Heero se deitou na cama e fechou os olhos tentando dormir rapidamente para que o amanha chegasse logo, para que assim pudesse ver o americano logo. Remexeu-se na cama tentando dormir, mas sua ansiedade não permitia. Então Heero resolveu beber alguma coisa. Ele vai até sua pequena geladeira e pega uma latinha de cerveja, depois se senta numa grande poltrona vermelha e vira quase toda a latinha de uma vez.  
  
- "Já são 4:00 horas... preciso tentar dormir um pouco" – Heero bebia e olhava para o seu relógio.  
  
Depois de ler um pouco Heero acabou pegando no sono, diferente dos outros dias o japonês dormia com um sorriso no rosto.  
  
Heero acorda de sobressalto e olha para o seu relógio vendo que já se passava 14:00 horas, senta-se na cama bocejando.  
  
- Droga! – Heero vai direto para o banheiro.  
  
Depois de se cuidar com muita atenção, Heero vai até seu armário e coloca uma calça jeans preta justa, uma camiseta pouco justa da mesma cor, colocou um tênis preto com alguns detalhes azul escuro, por cima colocou uma jaqueta preta com alguns detalhes prateados. Deixou seus cabelos desalinhados como sempre e agora que estavam um pouco mais compridos parecia-se com um roqueiro. Heero deixa seu apartamento e vai comer alguma coisa num restaurante qualquer, depois de arrumado e alimentado, ele viu que já eram 18:00 horas então resolveu ir até a casa do americano.  
  
Heero mexia nervosamente nos seus dedos, enquanto olhava para o numero do apartamento de Duo de dentro do elevador. Seu coração palpitava, sentia um frio na barriga ao ver que o elevador estava se aproximando do 10° andar. Quando a porta do elevador se abriu Heero quase cai para trás, sua cara estava realmente hilária, pois para quem não demonstrava nenhum sentimento agora se via corado e com os olhos arregalados para a figura do americano, que estava parado com os braços cruzados o olhando de cima para baixo com atenção e um olhar serio.  
  
- Pensei que não viria mais! – reclamou. - Me desculpe... – Heero diz sem se mover olhando diretamente para os olhos do americano apreciando sua beleza vendo como ele estava lindo. Duo estava usando uma calça de couro preta, uma regata da mesma cor e estava descalço. - Heero... Vamos entrar! – Duo o puxa pela mão para dentro do seu apartamento.  
  
Heero deixa ser levado pelo americano, ao entrar no apartamento viu que ele estava diferente de ontem, estava limpo, pouco iluminado, Heero viu que tinha uma musica baixinha vindo do som.  
  
- Senta aí! Vou pegar alguma coisa para gente beber! – Duo apontou para uma pequena poltrona. - Hum... – Heero se sentou e ficou olhando para os cd's de Duo que estavam em cima da mesa.  
  
Duo sorriu de canto ao pegar uma garrafa de vinho e duas taças, ele vai até Heero e coloca o vinho nas mãos do japonês e põe as taças em cima da mesinha da sala.  
  
- Abra ela Heero...

– Duo se joga no sofá ficando deitado e se apoiando no seu cotovelo para poder olhar Heero. - Hum... – Heero estava nervoso, nem conseguia abrira a garrafa direito.

- Quer ajuda? – Duo perguntou.

- Já abri! – Heero fez um pouco de força e retirou a rolha fazendo ela voar a um metro deles.

- Muito bem Heero... – Duo se sentou no sofá pegando as duas taças na mão – Agora me diga porque não veio me visitar antes?

- Não queria te incomodar! – Heero diz colocando vinho nas duas taças. - Ahhhh... o que é isso Heero? Por que me detesta tanto? – Duo perguntou dando um gole no vinho. - Isso não é verdade, eu não queria lhe incomodar mesmo... – Heero disse meio nervoso. - Hum... você sabe que não me incomoda, pelo contrario... eu adoro a sua presença! – Duo disse dando um sorriso malicioso para Heero.  
  
Heero por sua vez não estava entendendo nada, viu que sua mão tremia levemente e notou também que seu corpo estava mais tenso que o normal.  
  
- "Será que é o que eu to pensando? O Duo está me seduzindo?" – Heero ficou pensativo por um instante esquecendo onde estava e com quem estava. - Sabe Heero... eu estava com saudades de você! – Duo se inclinou na direção da mesinha pegando o controle remoto do som e aumentando o volume. - Eu... eu também! – gaguejou. - Hum... – Duo sorriu. – Quem bom, mas mesmo assim você não veio me visitar... isso é imperdoável Heero! – disse colocando o controle no lugar. - Me desculpe! – Heero abaixou a cabeça olhando para o liquido vermelho que balançava por causa da sua tremedeira. - Não Heero... você precisa reparar o seu erro! – Duo diz lentamente dando alguns goles no seu vinho. - Como? – Heero ergue seu olhar para Duo. - Disse que você precisa reparar o seu erro! – Duo colocou a taça de vinho em cima da mesa, ele colocou seus cotovelos nos braços do sofá e ficou olhando para Heero com um sorriso estranho no rosto. - Como posso... reparar? – Heero engoliu seco. - Humm... tem muitas maneiras, mas você precisa pensar em algo... – Duo se levantou e foi para trás da poltrona onde Heero estava sentado. – Pense Heero... esteja aberto a novas idéias! – Duo sussurra próximo do seu ouvido.  
  
Heero estava louco e confuso, sentir Duo tão próximo de si era algo muito tentador, mas Heero tinha medo de agir, tinha medo que o americano se ofendesse e brigasse com ele. Os azuis de Heero se fecham lentamente tentando se acalmar, as mãos de Heero se fecham no braço da poltrona e na taça que segurava.  
  
- Não vai beber? – Duo pergunta. - Hum... – Heero olha para taça em sua mão e em um único gole bebe todo o conteúdo sentindo sua garganta queimar, depois ele coloca a taça em cima da mesa e relaxa suas costas contra a poltrona. - Agora... – Duo tocou levemente os cabelos de Heero - ...você já pensou em algo? - Que tipo de recompensa você está pensando? – Heero pergunta mais seguro de si. - Humm... gosta de jogos Heero... que tal um jogo? – Duo retira as mexas que caiam pelo rosto do japonês brincando com elas. - Que jogo? – Heero fecha os olhos sentindo as mãos de Duo. - Que tal... verdade ou desafio? – Duo diz se afastando de Heero e indo até a ponta da mesa da sala sentando-se no chão. - Como se joga isso? – Heero pergunta. - Senta no chão! E tira os sapatos!  
  
Heero faz o que ele pede e fica olhando para o americano esperando que ele ditasse as regras desse jogo desconhecido para ele, na verdade Heero não sabia a regra de nenhum jogo, não gostava de jogos e mesmo que gostasse nunca havia tido tempo para eles.  
  
- Olha... eu te faço uma pergunta, "verdade ou desafio", aí você escolhe! Se escolher verdade você tem que responder uma pergunta minha, mas não pode mentir... agora se você escolher desafio, você terá que fazer o que eu mandar! – Duo deu uma piscada para Heero. - Hum... idiota! – Heero disse detestando o jogo. - O que? Não disse quer iria se redimir? Então jogue comigo! – riu. - Hum... comece então! – Heero diz cruzando os braços.  
  
Duo abriu um grande sorriso, seus olhos se estreitaram mostrando que ele iria jogar pesado, ele solta um longo suspiro e pergunta:  
  
- Verdade ou desafio? - Verdade... – Heero responde na hora, não queria pensar no que Duo iria mandar ele fazer. - Humm... então vamos lá... – Duo disse meio decepcionado – Você gosta de alguém Heero? - Eu... - Não pode mentir! – Duo interrompe. - Gos... gosto! – disse meio hesitante. - Sua vez agora! – Duo sorriu. - Verdade ou desafio? – Heero pergunta. - Desafio! – Duo coloca os cotovelos na mesa apoiando sua cabeça nas palmas das suas mãos e fica olhando diretamente nos olhos de Heero. - Hum... – Heero ficou sem reação, um monte de coisas haviam passado pela sua mente, mas não seria louco para mandar Duo fazer nenhuma delas, mesmo que estivesse louco de vontade para fazer – Eu.... - Vamos Heero... pense em algo! – Duo sorria. - Desafio você beber de uma vez uma taça cheia de vinho! – Heero ficou aliviado por ter proposto algo descente. - Hum... ta bom – Duo enche a taça de vinho e da um único gole sentindo sua garganta queimar e sua cabeça rodar. – ahhhh! Que forte! – Duo chacoalha a cabeça e depois olha para Heero, que quase sorriu do seu jeito brincalhão. - Minha vez... verdade ou desafio? - Escolho... – Heero ficou confuso, se pedisse verdade Duo perguntaria quem era a pessoa que ele gostava, e não poderia revelar isso num jogo – Desafio!  
  
Duo abriu um sorriso tão grande, mas tão grande que Heero já havia se arrependido de ter escolhido essa opção.  
  
- Eu desafio você a tirar suas roupas! – Duo disse. - O que??? - Tire as roupas! - Não! – Heero se assustou. - Por que? Ta com vergonha? - O que você quer com isso? - Te constranger Heero... hahahaha é para isso que serve esse jogo! Para descobrir coisas, constranger os outros e... bom, isso falamos depois! – Duo riu. - Isso não vai me constranger... – Heero diz sem se mover. - Não? Então tire as roupas.... - Tudo? - Pode ficar com a roupa de baixo!  
  
Heero se levanta e retira lentamente sua jaqueta a jogando em cima do sofá, depois ele retira sua camiseta revelando seu tórax musculoso, depois ele abre o zíper da sua calça lentamente sentindo-se muito desconfortável, depois de tirar a calça Heero se sentou no chão sob o olhar de Duo.  
  
- Doeu? – Duo pergunta. - Não... – responde friamente. - Sua vez... - Verdade ou desafio? - Desafio! – Duo sorri. - Tire as roupas! – Heero deixa um sorriso maldoso escapar por seus lábios. - Você é vingativo Heero... – Duo se levanta e retira sua regata lentamente fazendo suas mãos deslizarem pela sua barriga, depois ele retira sua calça de couro lentamente sem tirar os olhos dos olhos de Heero, que parecia uma estatua o olhando – Prontinho! – Duo se senta no chão sorridente. - Sua... sua vez! – Heero sentiu suas bochechas queimarem levemente. - Verdade ou desafio? – Duo pergunta. - Ver... não...desafio! - Heero gaguejou. - Hum... eu desafio você a se tocar! - O QUE?!?! – Heero arregalou os olhos, já sabia que Duo estava com outras intenções para cima dele, mas não pensou que chegaria a tanto. - Se toque... em pé! – Duo deixou sua face brincalhona de lado e fitou Heero com um olhar cheio de malicia e desejo. – Anda!  
  
Heero ficou pasmo, nunca pensou que aquilo poderia acontecer. Ele se levantou e ficou olhando diretamente para Duo, depois olhou para suas roupas pensando em ir embora, mas algo dentro dele dizia para ele ficar e fazer o que o americano mandava.  
  
- Vamos Heero... eu quero, você quer... nós dois nos queremos... e eu quero te ver! Agora! – Duo se levanta e se deita no sofá esperando que Heero aja. - O que... o que quer que eu faça? – Heero abaixa a cabeça envergonhado, mas seria mentira dizer que não estava muito excitado. - Hum... de cima para baixo... devagar! – Duo diz. - Hum... - Não fique com vergonha... agora vamos... faça! – Duo disse num tom autoritário. - Eu... não entendo! – Heero ergue a cabeça encarando Duo – O que você quer? - Sexo! – foi claro e direto – Quero apenas sexo, se não quiser... pode ir embora! - Sexo? Só isso? - Isso mesmo... quero só sexo... sem compromisso algum! Você aceita? - Eu... aceito! – Heero sentiu-se imensamente feliz, finalmente poderia ter o que queria de Duo, mas não queria só sexo, queria o amor do americano, mas isso ele conseguiria com o tempo era o quer Heero pensava.  
  
Heero leva sua mão até seu pescoço e vai descendo lentamente até chegar nos seus mamilos os tocando lentamente, depois os apertou com força sem tirar os olhos de Duo que não parava de sorrir. Não tinha muita experiência nesse tipo de coisa, na verdade Heero ainda era virgem, nunca tivera sexo com ninguém e nunca teve vontade também. As mãos de Heero desceram para sua cueca, Heero ficou meio hesitante não sabia o que fazer, até que ouve a voz de Duo.  
  
- Heero tire-a... – Duo mandou.  
  
Heero retirou a peça de roupa ficando nu aos olhos do americano que parecia devorá-lo com seus violetas, meio inseguro ele toca seu próprio pênis olhando para baixo.  
  
- Isso Heero... isso mesmo... – Duo dizia se deliciando com que via. - Gosta disso? – Heero pergunta baixinho. - Muito... vamos continue... não pare... quero ouvir você gemendo!  
  
Heero ergue seu olhar novamente olhando indignado para Duo vendo que ele não tinha pudor algum. Sentiu-se incomodado, sentiu medo, ficou morrendo de medo perante ao americano.  
  
- Anda Heero... se não quiser... pode ir embora! – disse perdendo a paciência. - Hum...  
  
Heero começa a massagear seu membro lentamente escorregando sua mão por toda a extensão, a sua outra mão apertava seu saco levemente, Heero separa um pouco suas pernas e olha na direção do americano que não tirava os olhos do seu membro. Os dedos de Heero se movimentaram mais rápido sobre seu membro, enquanto sua outra mão subiu até a ponta excitada e tenra de seu mamilo a apertando com força, o torcendo fazendo eles ficarem vermelhos. Os lábios entreabertos de Heero eram cobertos por longos e baixos gemidos, sua mão tremia levemente fechando com força seu membro sobre ela, logo as algumas gotas começaram a sair da ponta do seu membro. Heero agarra seu membro duro e quente com mais força sentindo um tremor percorrer por todo seu corpo fazendo uma sensação deliciosa de agonia e prazer se misturarem, fazendo sua cabeça rodar com as sensações mais fortes que estavam começando a saltar para fora do seu corpo. Seu corpo tremia à medida que a excitação aumentava, Heero havia fechado seus olhos e jogada sua cabeça para trás.  
  
- Humm... Heeroooo.... que tesão... – Duo tocou seu membro o friccionando com força e rapidez para cima e para baixo.  
  
Heero gemeu ao sentir a aproximação do seu orgasmo, ele morde seu lábio inferior enquanto bombeava seu membro mais rápido, suas pernas tremeram, sentiu varias contrações percorrerem seu corpo antes que um jato quente do seu gozo viesse à tona o deixando em brumas. Duo estava maravilhado com Heero, nunca pensou que o japonês fosse capaz de deixá-lo daquele jeito, pois estava na cara que Heero jamais havia feito aquilo. O americano se levanta do sofá e vai até Heero, que ainda estava meio mole o abraçando com força deixando que Heero jogasse seu corpo para cima dele. Duo se ajoelhou no chão com Heero em seus braços, o japonês respirava rapidamente, seu coração continuava acelerado. Os dedos finos de Duo tratavam de acariciar sua face morena com delicadeza.  
  
- Duo? – Heero sente o calor do corpo do americano junto ao seu. - Nossa... assim mesmo!! Assim que eu gosto... você me surpreendeu Heero... pensei que você fosse embora assustado como uma garotinha para casa, mas não... você fez aquele show maravilhoso... que tesão você é!! - ....... – Heero estava envergonhado, sentia-se um idiota, mas ter Duo perto de si era o que ele mais queria, e por ele passaria por cima de tudo, até do seu próprio orgulho. - Você será meu hoje... essa noite! – Duo puxou o rosto de Heero meio possessivo e devorou a sua boca num longo beijo onde seus lábios eram exprimidos com tanta força, que um dos lábios de Heero se cortou com o contato, mas ele não se importou, no momento ele queria acompanhar a língua quente e rápida de Duo que explorava toda sua boca.  
  
"Então, me quebre, me sacuda, me odeie, me tome completamente Quando a loucura terminar, você estará sozinho Apenas me quebre, me sacuda, me odeie, me tome completamente Quando a loucura terminar, você estará sozinho".  
  
"Então você é do tipo que lida com os jogos na mente  
Bem, você me confundiu de um jeito que  
Eu nunca imaginei  
Você me confundiu de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei".  
  
As mãos de Duo deslizaram pela pele morena de Heero deixando varias marcas nela, num movimento rápido Duo vira Heero de bruços fazendo o japonês soltar um gemido em protesto. Inclinando-se para frente Duo morde a nuca de Heero com força fazendo este cerras suas mãos junto dos seus olhos. Duo se ajoelha e fica olhando para as costas de Heero, com um dedo ele contorna a espinha de Heero com movimentos leves e circulares fazendo os pelos de Heero se arrepiarem com o contato. Duo sorriu de repente e Heero se contorceu embaixo de si ao sentir um líquido morno cair nas suas costas, virando-se para trás Heero vê que Duo derramou um pouco de vinho no seu corpo.  
  
- Relaxa meu soldadinho... – Duo murmurou. - Hum... – Heero relaxou seu corpo deixando Duo fazer o que quisesse com ele.  
  
Heero sentia-se imensamente feliz de estar com Duo, nunca havia sonhado que seria desse jeito. Tinha medo que não passasse de apenas uma noite para o americano, então faria de tudo que o americano pedisse para que ele pudesse voltar mais vezes para lhe proporcionar prazer. Sua mente dizia que o que estava fazendo era errado, mas não queria pensar nisso agora, por hora queria apenar sentir o americano como sempre sonhara. Duo se inclinou para frente sorvendo o liquido vermelho espalhado pelas costas de Heero com a língua, ora chupava sua pele com força deixando algumas marcas vermelhas, ora prendia sua pele morena entre seus dentes deixando pequenas marcas de mordidas espalhadas por seu corpo. Depois que todo o liquido se secou, Duo virou Heero para frente olhando em seus olhos todo o carinho e amor que o japonês sentia por ele. Duo sorriu, não estava interessado naquele tipo de sentimento, queria apenas sexo com o japonês, assim como tinha com seus outros amantes fieis, que mesmo não tento nenhum compromisso com Duo se recusavam a ir para cama com outros. De repente Duo se afasta de Heero se sentando no sofá, Heero fica olhando-o com medo de ter feito algo errado. Enquanto isso Duo estava mudo olhando a confusão de sentimentos que Heero estava tento, riu muito no seu interior estava adorando brincar com o soldado perfeito e não faria essa brincadeira acabar tão cedo, pois daquele ali ele não se cansaria tão rápido a ponto de jogá-lo fora em apenas uma noite de luxuria total.  
  
- Vem... quero que me chupe... agora! – Duo encosta suas costas no braço do sofá deixando seu corpo um pouco inclinado para ter total visão de tudo. - Duo eu... - Não diga nada Heero... venha! – Duo abriu as pernas – tire essa cueca incomoda de mim... e chupe o meu pau!  
  
Heero sentiu suas faces corarem novamente, como sentiu saudade do tempo em que não deixava suas emoções serem expostas para fora, mas esse tempo já foi e agora o que ele mais queria era satisfazer o americano de todas as formas que pudesse. Lentamente sobe no sofá ficando ajoelhado na frente do americano, suas mãos puxam a cueca preta que cobria seu membro duro e latejante, Heero jogou a cueca de Duo no chão e ficou a observar aquele pedaço de carne, lentamente pega o membro na mão sentindo sua textura o apertando com força para depois acariciá-lo com os dedos. Heero inclinou-se para frente afundando sua cabeça entre as pernas de Duo, que estavam flexionadas lado a lado no sofá. Heero da um beijo no membro de Duo depois ele da vários beijinhos na virilha do americano fazendo este suspirar alto, satisfeito o japonês lambe as bolas do americano lentamente o enlouquecendo. O japonês sorri ao sentir Duo se remexendo, então ele abocanha seu membro dado algumas lambidas e fortes chupadas, sua mão agarrava a base do membro do americano enquanto ele chupada a sua glande lentamente, ora dando algumas chupadas, ora lambendo, ora mordia levemente arrancando gritos do americano.  
  
- Heero... põe tudo!! Ponha tudo na boca!!! – gritou desesperado.  
  
Heero sorriu e fez o que lhe foi pedido, abriu a boca e colocou o membro de Duo aos poucos na boca o chupando com força fazendo o americano jogar a cabeça para trás deixando sua longa trança raspar no carpete da sala. As mãos de Heero agarram as grossas coxas do americano puxando seu corpo mais na sua direção fazendo seu membro entrar cada vez mais na sua boca. Um lento movimento de vai-e-vem é iniciado por Heero, logo à medida que Duo gemia chupava cada vez mais rápido.  
  
- Pára Heeroooo!!! – Duo pede puxando seus cabelos para trás.  
  
"Então, me quebre, me sacuda, me odeie, me tome completamente Quando a loucura terminar, você estará sozinho Então me quebre, me sacuda, me odeie, me tome completamente Quando a loucura terminar, você estará sozinho".  
  
"Ela diz, " eu posso te ajudar, mas o que você diz?"  
Porque isso não é de graça, baby, você vai ter que pagar  
Você apenas me deixe contemplando, sua alma enfraquecendo lentamente".  
  
Heero solta o membro de Duo meio decepcionado, depois ele encara o americano que estava com o rosto corado e os olhos num tom febril, com certeza deveria estar assim também. Duo fica ajoelhado no sofá olhando nos olhos de Heero, viu que ele era um pouco mais alto que ele, mas isso não significava nada ali, pois quem ditava as regras naquele jogo era Duo. O americano toca o rosto de Heero vendo como ele era másculo, depois ele lambe os lábios de Heero algumas vezes como se tivesse bebendo de algum liquido. Duo empurra Heero fazendo-o cair deitado no sofá, Heero sentiu a mão de Duo tocando em seu membro.  
  
- É assim que você gosta? – pergunta apertando seu membro com força – agora vem o meu pagamento meu homem... agora eu quero essa semente! – Duo começava a bombear o membro de Heero lentamente, mas com força fazendo o japonês cerras os olhos com forças, pois aquilo estava sendo muito doloroso para ele. - Hummmm... Duo... ahhhhh assim! – Heero afundou a cabeça no sofá. - Assim que você gosta viadinho... é assim? – Duo deu um tranco no seu membro fazendo os olhos de Heero se encherem de lagrimas. - Agora vem o meu pagamento! Quero você... – Duo levou dois dedos seus até a boca entreaberta de Heero.  
  
Heero sente os dedos de Duo em seus lábios, logo entende o que ele queria então abre ligeiramente a boca deixando aqueles longos dedos adentrarem para que pudesse sugá-los de um modo impetuoso, os lambuzando com sua saliva quente. Os violetas de Duo não visualizavam mais nada a não ser os olhos de Heero, estava admirado com sua beleza, era uma mistura de selvageria com inocência que fazia o piloto japonês ser muito atraente. Vendo que seus dedos já estavam umedecidos o suficiente Duo os retira dos lábios de Heero e escorrega sua mão pelo seu peito deixando um rastro de saliva até chegar no seu buraquinho o tocando. Duo passou seus dedos ali lentamente sentindo aquele pedaço de carne, podia sentir toda a excitação de Heero, então sem pensar muito ele penetra o japonês de uma vez com os dois dedos fazendo Heero arquear suas costas tudo soltando um longo grito de dor.  
  
- Shhhiiii... relaxa... – Duo começou a movimentar seus dois dedos lentamente no interior do japonês sentindo como ali era quente e apertado. – Mas que gostosinho você é Heero... se eu soubesse disso teria pegado você antes!! – sorriu. - Ahhhhh... Duo... – Heero só gemia, seus pensamentos sãos já haviam se dissipado a algum tempo atrás, agora ele só sentia aqueles dedos se movimentarem dentro de si.  
  
Duo retira os dedos os dedos de dentro do japonês que soltou um alto gemido. Duo segura seu membro com uma das mãos e o direciona para a entrada do japonês, Heero gritou ao sentir aquele volume pressionando sua entrada.  
  
- Shhiiii.... relaxa... vamos, deixa eu te comer todinho... você vai gostar!  
  
A cabeça do pênis lutava contra o anel, recuando e atacando diversas vezes para que enfim a cabeça entrasse, Duo sentiu aquele buraquinho se abrir para ele, seu pênis escorregava agora para aquele buraco quente e macio. Um lento movimento de vai-e-vem foi iniciado por Duo, saia lentamente e entrava com mais força fazendo seu membro ficar quase todo nele para depois ser tirado novamente e colocado com mais força. Forçando mais Duo entra todo em Heero fazendo o japonês soltar um grito de dor e prazer, Duo fechou os olhos sentindo seu pênis ser estrangulado por aquele lugar quente e apertado, a pressão que seu pênis era segurado era tão forte que levava Duo à loucura.  
  
- Ahhhh... que rabinho que você Heero... ahhhh – Duo colocou as pernas de Heero em cima dos seus ombros para facilitar a penetração, depois disso ele se agarrou nas suas coxas e começou a penetrá-lo com força e velocidade.  
  
Olhos cerrados, mente vazia e um calor anormal, era assim que Heero estava no momento, seu corpo chacoalhava toda vez que Duo saia e entrava dele, uma mistura de dor e prazer impregnava todo o corpo do japonês, ele sentia-se rasgado pelo enorme membro de Duo, mas não se importava, na verdade Duo poderia fazer o que quisesse com ele que não se importaria. Tudo estava perfeito para Heero, mas ficou melhor ainda quando Duo começou a manipular seu membro ao mesmo tempo em que estocava dentro dele, Heero agarrou-se ao sofá com mais força ao sentir seu orgasmo se aproximando. Seus músculos se contraíram sentindo a aproximação do êxtase do prazer absoluto chegando, Heero gritou alto sacudido por um espasmo de prazer enquanto lambuzava a mão de Duo com seu rico sêmen. Duo continuava a penetrá-lo com mais força já que sentia a aproximação do seu orgasmo, ele sai quase todo dentro de Heero e entra com tudo novamente soltando sua semente lá dentro fazendo seu jato bater contra a parede do anus de Heero. Duo tira as pernas de Heero dos seus ombros a deixando no sofá, depois ele sai de dentro o japonês e se deita por cima dele tentando acalmar sua respiração.  
  
- Duo? – Heero o chama depois de um tempo. - Que é? – a voz sonolenta do americano lhe responde. - Eu te amo... – revelou. - Mesmo? - É... é... – gaguejou. - Legal – Duo nem se importou.  
  
Heero sentiu uma pontada no seu coração, depois dessa noite maravilhosa e dessa revelação Duo não se mostrou diferente, foi então que Heero se lembrou das palavras do americano "Sexo sem compromisso", seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas, mas nenhuma delas caiu. Os corpos cansados logo adormeceram na sala, Heero demorou mais que Duo já que um turbilhão de pensamentos inundava sua mente o deixando confuso.  
  
- Heero? Heero?  
  
Heero abre os olhos lentamente sentindo a luz da sala cegar seus olhos, ele coloca seu braço na direção dos olhos tampando a sua luz, dando algumas piscadas ele vê o americano sentado na ponta do sofá usando a sua calça de couro.  
  
- Duo? – Heero se senta no sofá – ai! – ele sente seu corpo todo dolorido. - Hum... eu fui seu primeiro Heero... isso me deixa imensamente feliz! – Duo se levantou e foi até o japonês. - Hum... – estava constrangido. - Não fica assim Heero... sabe, eu nunca pensei que você fosse virgem, pois a relena sempre corria atrás de você... então pensei que você já tinha batido uma com ela! - Eu não sinto nada por ela! - Hahahahaha... bem do seu feitio não ficar com quem não gosta Heero... – Duo ficou ajoelhado no chão ao lado de Heero – e você gosta de mim? – pergunta puxando seu rosto. - Si... Sim! – disse hipnotizado pelos seus violetas. - Isso é bom... você me ama? – sorriu. - Amo... – sussurrou. - Isso é interessante... – Duo avança sobre Heero devorando sua boca num beijo forte e molhado.  
  
Depois que suas bocas se separaram Duo se levanta e diz que vai fazer algo para comerem, Heero se levanta e veste suas roupas. O engraçado era que o japonês não se sentia bem, agora que havia ficado com a pessoa que ele mais amava, ele se sentia um perfeito idiota, um brinquedinho do americano. Finalmente o lado frio e racional de Heero vem a tona, parecia que esse lado nunca mais iria voltar, seus frios olhos azuis pousaram sobre a figura dançante de Duo na cozinha, vai até ele encostando-se na parede com seus braços cruzados.  
  
- Foi só mais uma noite não é? – a voz fria e cortante de Heero faz Duo encará-lo. - Não vamos pensar assim Heero... você pode vir mais vezes! – disse. - Só isso? - O que foi soldado perfeito? – debochou – quer pôr uma aliança no meu dedo e desfilar por aí dizendo que eu sou seu? - Não... eu não quero isso... - Então o que você quer? Sabe Heero, eu pensei que você fosse mais maturo, mas to vendo que isso era só fachada... olha eu não quero me envolver com ninguém, então porque não curtimos enquanto estamos juntos? - Não gosta nem um pouco de mim? - Gosto... – sorriu – gosto do seu corpo.  
  
Se Heero não estivesse encostado na parede teria caído no chão, seus olhos inexpressivos se arregalam de surpresa.  
  
- "Meu corpo... é só isso que ele quer? Eu não mereço isso... ou mereço? Droga, mesmo sabendo que ele só quer brincar comigo eu ainda continuo aqui, deveria ir embora? Mas se fizer isso eu nunca mais poderei ficar com ele... então eu devo conquistar o americano para mim".  
  
Heero deu meia volta pegando sua jaqueta e saindo do apartamento, chegando na rua ele destrancou sua moto das correntes e saiu dali o mais rápido possível, mas ele não foi para casa, mas sim ficou andando de moto pensando em tudo que ocorrera até agora. Parando em um lugar deserto, na verdade era uma pequena colina coberta com lindas flores de girassol, Heero jogou seu corpo no seu gramado e ficou a pensar naquele lugar.  
  
- "Meu corpo... droga... é só isso então?" – seus olhos ficaram mais claros a medida que as lágrimas caiam.  
  
Dois dias haviam se passado Heero estava jogado no chão do seu quarto, havia voltado a velha rotina. Em nenhum desses dias ele procurou pelo americano, ainda se perguntava se Heero tinha mais lágrimas para chorar. Seu corpo estava exigindo pelos toques do americano, seus lábios não se satisfaziam com um simples copo d'água, agora que havia provado da fruta não queria mais largá-la. Era noite, Heero estava na varanda do seu quarto olhando para a movimentada avenida abaixo, sua mente mais insana do que nunca queria rever loucamente aqueles grandes olhos violetas, que haviam posto um feitiço na sua mente e agora o que mais queria era ver o americano. Cansado de achar desculpas e respostas para suas perguntas, Heero se troca colocando um jeans velho e uma regata verde, e sai de casa indo ver quem tanto lhe atormentava, havia se cansado de tanto esperar, se Duo queria seu corpo ia ter, pois ele mesmo não estava agüentando viver sem o corpo do americano. Chegando na porta do seu apartamento Heero dá duas batidas de leve, segundos depois Duo abre a porta com um grande sorriso maroto.  
  
- Sabia que viria! – riu. - Sabia que estaria me esperando! – sorriu. - Entre! – Duo se irritou um pouco por Heero ter usado palavras duras e frias contra ele.  
  
Heero entra no apartamento ele já vai retirando seus sapatos e sua regata, Duo encostou-se na porta com um grande sorriso no rosto.  
  
- Mas já? Sem preliminares? – riu. - Para que joguinhos se nós dois queremos nossos corpos? – Heero disse abrindo zíper da sua calça. - Isso que eu sempre gostei em você Heero... atitude! – Duo retira sua camiseta e seu short os jogando no chão.  
  
Duo abraçou o corpo desnudo de Heero com força, com passos rápidos ele levou Heero até a parede o prensando com força, os lábios de Duo se fecharam em seu pescoço deixando varias marcas. Heero fechou os olhos deixando aquelas mãos fazerem o que quisessem com seu corpo.  
  
Os dois ficaram nesse jogo durante duas semanas, Heero sempre corria atrás de Duo, ficava horas procurando pelo americano em bares e danceterias quando ele não estava em casa. Heero já havia visto Duo dormindo com outros homens, mas não disse nada, nem poderia já que eles não tinham um compromisso. Heero começara a fumar nesses dias, havia conhecido o cigarro quando saiu com Duo em uma danceteria uns dias atrás, e agora havia se tornado um viciado, em pouco tempo já detonava um maço inteiro. Em outras saídas com o americano lhe foi apresentado às bebidas alcoólicas, e agora bebia toda vez que ficava chateado, resumindo ele bebia todos os dias. Sua vida havia se transformado num verdadeiro inferno, todos os dias não dormia sossegado imaginando onde o americano estaria e com quem, pois Duo sempre dormia com alguém mesmo tendo Heero com ele, mas pelo visto o japonês não era o bastante. Heero sentia que a relação deles estava por um fio, tinha medo que ela acabasse, não queria ficar sozinho, não sabia se conseguiria viver sem o americano. Aos pouco Heero foi percebendo que tinha cada vez mais ciúmes do americano, mas não podia revelá-lo, caso contrario Duo poderia se sentir aprisionado e o deixasse.  
  
Um dia seu ciúme não pode ser contido, agora Heero estava no quarto do americano lhe enchendo de perguntas.  
  
- Onde você vai? – Heero pergunta ao ver Heero todo arrumado. - Sair... agora vai embora! – disse o americano arrumando seu cabelo na frente do espelho. - Vai procurar alguém para se deitar? – Heero estava atrás dele assim os dois podiam ver o rosto um do outro pelo espelho. - Você sabe que sim... – riu – não me enche! - Por que não se deita comigo então... não fique se esfregando com esses caras por aí! – Heero propõe. - Não quero mais... me cansei de você Heero... você mexeu legal comigo, até gostei demais de você... olha para você ficar feliz... – Duo se vira encarando Heero – você foi o cara com que eu fiquei por mais tempo! - Duas semanas e três dias é o tempo máximo? – indignou-se. - Sabia que deveria ter te deixado naquela noite! – Duo disse revirando os olhos. - Não sente nada por mim... nada mesmo? – Heero se aproximou do americano o agarrando pelos ombros. - Não Heero... nada! – a voz cortante de Duo lhe trouxe a sua fria realidade. - Deixe-me tentar te conquistar... - Olha Heero... eu não quero nada com você vai embora, e só apareça aqui quando tiver me esquecido... não suporto mais ver a sua cara... eu já te provei e não quero mais sentir seu gosto, não tenho tempo para crianças como você! - Crianças? Não sou eu que me comporto como uma criança assustada que fica indo em cama em cama procurando um significado para se ver feliz... – Heero foi interrompido pelo forte tapa que recebeu do americano. - Olha como fala comigo... você não sabe nada da minha vida e nem vai saber, portanto ponha seus pés para fora dessa casa!! – gritou. - Faz isso com todos? – Heero gritou também. - Faço sim, faço... vocês não aceitam que foram... derrotados. - Derrotados? Então era só um jogo não é... um jogo da mente... Parabéns Duo, você sabe brincar muito bem, você é... um soldado perfeito nessa guerra! – Heero diz magoado. - Que bom que percebeu! – Duo empurrou o japonês – agora vai embora! - Duo... eu te amo... - Hahahahaha que patético, isso não me comove... agora dá o fora! Rua! Anda! – Duo diz apontando para porta. - Eu vou... - E não vai voltar! – Duo grita. - Não vou... prometo que não voltarei mais... nem que para isso eu precise me matar! - Não me importo com suas palavras, isso é uma ameaça Heero? - Não... não é, eu não vou voltar para seus braços Duo... eu te amo, te amo tanto que não consigo ficar com você vendo sua alma enfraquecer cada vez mais... eu acho que idealizei você, você não é o Duo Maxwell que eu conheci... e se é... eu me apaixonei pela pessoa errada! - Comovente – Duo bate palmas – agora rua!  
  
Heero da uma ultima olhada para o americano procurando algum defeito, algum arranhão, alguma coisa que o tornasse feio, mas não achou, para sua infelicidade o americano era perfeito. Com o coração aos pedaços Heero sai do quarto, na sala ele pegou sua jaqueta de couro que estava em cima da cadeira e sai do apartamento batendo a porta com força, seus olhos estavam rasos d'água, mas não chorou, segurou todas as lagrimas e o soluço atravessado na garganta.  
  
"Deus, você não sabe que eu vivo com uma tonelada de culpa? Porque eu mexi com você de um jeito que você nunca imaginou Mas eu o acusei de um jeito que você nunca imaginou Mas você me feriu de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei...".  
  
Dois dias se passaram e Heero cai na sua rotina. Tentava parar com o cigarro, já havia parado de beber pelo menos. Não havia um dia sequer que não pensasse no americano, tentava imaginar porque Duo era daquele jeito, o que ele via de tão interessante no sexo, o que ele sentia quando dançava naquelas boates, o que ele sentia naqueles jogos. Tentava a todo custo imaginar o que era tão bom para fazer uma criatura maravilhosa como ele virar aquele demônio.  
  
- "Ahhhh Duo... faz tempo que eu não te vejo, agora eu penso se seria melhor nunca ter ido ao seu apartamento naquele dia, assim eu continuaria sonhando como seria nós dois juntos, mas agora que sei como é... ahhh Duo... que saudade do seu corpo, das suas risadas, dos seus comentários, do seu olhar...". – Heero estava deitado na sua cama olhando para o teto, seus olhos sonhadores relembravam de todas as noites, de todos os toques, gestos e sussurros.  
  
Um estalo leva o japonês à realidade, de repente ele olha em volta e viu que não havia feito nada produtivo nesses meses, viu que não havia saído daquele hotel, viu como seu quarto estava largado. Heero se levanta soltando um longo suspiro parece que finalmente a realidade voltara, sua mente antes voltada só ao americano se abriu e novos pensamentos lhe vieram. Sentindo um tédio tremendo envolver toda sua alma Heero olha para o seu guarda-roupa, uma idéia lhe vem à mente, ele vai até ele e coloca uma calça de couro preta colada ao seu corpo, põe uma regata preta, por cima coloca uma jaqueta preta de couro com alguns detalhes com ferro nos ombros, e para finalizar ele coloca uma bota. Seus azuis procuraram o espelho para ver se estava bem vestido, seus lábios se curvaram um pequeno sorriso ao ver como estava sexy naquela roupa. Depois de sair tanto com Duo aprendera a se vestir.  
  
- Onze horas... – Heero diz consigo mesmo olhando para relógio.  
  
Ele pega as chaves da sua moto e sai noite adentro, sem parar em nenhum estabelecimento, danceteria ou bar. Queria apenas andar de moto, esfriar a cabeça. Dirigindo a uma alta velocidade por uma longa estrada estava Heero, parecia que se sentia mais leve assim, suspirou ao ver que sua moto precisava de gasolina. Heero parou um posto que tinha a cinco quilômetros dali, viu que o posto estava vazio. Quando parou sua moto no local um rapaz vem lhe atender, Heero pediu que enchesse o tanque.  
  
- Tem uma loja por aqui? – Heero pergunta ao ver que havia acabado seus cigarros. - Lá dentro – o rapaz disse.  
  
Heero retira o capacete o segurando com uma das mãos, o rapaz que enchia o tanque ficou paralisado com sua beleza. Heero entrou na loja e saiu com um maço de cigarro na mão.  
  
- Quanto deu? – Heero pergunta para o rapaz. - 50 reais... – disse hipnotizado pelos azuis de Heero.  
  
Heero pega sua carteira dando uma nota de cinqüenta para o rapaz. O rapaz pegou a nota tocando propositalmente na mão de Heero, sentindo o toque Heero finalmente encara o rapaz vendo como ele era bonito, tinha os cabelos ruivos até os ombros, olhos azuis e uma pele bem clara, era muito bonito pena que estava usando aquele macacão preto horrível.  
  
- Obrigado! – o rapaz agradece. - De nada – Heero deu um sorriso muito sedutor. - Er... bela moto! – o rapaz puxa conversa. - É verdade! – Heero comenta. - Sabe... o meu turno vai acabar daqui vinte minutos... o que acha de sairmos... – o rapaz diz meio inseguro. - Seria interessante... eu te espero ali... – Heero apontou para um canto afastado. - Tudo bem... meu nome é Ryori... – ele diz. - Sou Heero Yuy...  
  
Os dois apertam as mãos com um belo sorriso no rosto, Heero estava impressionado com seu próprio jeito, nunca pensou que pudesse ser desses tipos, e agora via que não era tão difícil.  
  
"Então, me quebre, me sacuda, me odeie, me tome completamente Quando a loucura terminar, você estará sozinho Então me quebre, me sacuda, me odeie, me tome completamente Quando a loucura terminar, você estará sozinho".  
  
"Ouça, baby  
Você ficará, você ficará sozinho".  
  
Vinte minutos depois o rapaz aparece já trocado e pronto para partir com o japonês, agora sim ele estava muito bonito. Estava vestindo uma calça jeans preta, uma camiseta da mesma cor, e por cima um sobre tudo preto, o rapaz se senta na moto agarrando-se a cintura de Heero.  
  
- Para onde? – Heero pergunta jogando o cigarro que estava fumando no chão. - Que tal... minha casa... - "timo!  
  
Heero sorriu colocando seu capacete e dando partida na moto, indo em alta velocidade para casa do seu primeiro brinquedo. Agora sim ele saberia o que Duo sentia, veria o que tem de tão prazeroso nesses jogos, mas uma coisa era certa, Heero não deixaria ninguém mais tocá-lo como Duo tocou, ninguém mais iria tê-lo como Duo teve, agora ele que iria se divertir.  
  
"Então, me quebre, me sacuda, me odeie, me tome completamente Quando a loucura terminar, você estará sozinho".  
  
"Me quebre me sacuda me odeie me tome me molde  
Me falsifique me quebre me sacuda me odeie me tome  
Me quebre".  
  
(Savege Garden- Break me Shake me)

"Faça da sua vida um sonho, do sonho uma saudade, da saudade uma  
  
realidade e da realidade uma verdade".  
(Harry Benjamin) Fim  
  
Hello!! Esperam que tenham gostado da fanfic! Primeira vez que eu faço uma fanfic assim. O que acharam do Duo malvado e do Heero submisso? Mas afinal, quando amamos ficamos realmente idiotas, nos esquecendo de nós mesmo. Um amor ferido pode levar a varias conseqüências, a do Heero foi virar um Duo 2 na vida! . 

Quem leu minha fanfic "Mundos" viu que eu coloquei o Ryori na fic. Eu nunca imaginaria o Ryori como frentista... bom o ryori é um personagem original MEU! Eu dedico essa fanfic a Kurou Maxwell, foi ela que me apresentou essa musica maravilhosa e me ajudou muito.

Um beijão para Aryam também que acabou me ajudando .

Comentários são bem vindos.

Bom, é só isso.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

ps: eu digo mais uma vez que odeio a formatação desse site!!!!


End file.
